Unknown Occurances
by Sakura Mouto
Summary: Since Kagome's lack of knowledge will affect the outcome of the final battle with Naraku in the future, she is sent back in time for someone to teach her. Little does she know that her part in history, is more then she could have imagined. R&R PART 2 ADDE
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I wrote this story on paper about a year ago and I found it today and decided to try my luck at it. Although it still needs to edited and such my editing skills aren't the greatest so I think that I may be in need of a **beta reader**. The said reader should have experience, and correct spelling, sentence structure, etc. If you are interested please email me at Don't forget to read and review! .

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and anything related to it, but I do own the plot of this story._

------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi was running towards the well. She was returning to the feudal era, 500 years in the past, to Inuyasha. She jumped in and as usual she was surrounded by starlike lights. She was almost to the other side when a figure appeared before her.

"Miko Kagome."

She frowned.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the Vision of Time. I have seen your future Miko Kagome and your lack of knowledge of your spiritual powers that you possess cost a too high a price in the final confrontation with Naraku. This must be changed."

Kagome trembled, but the being before her looked sad.

"Kagome, just know that if you don't gain all the knowledge possible in a short time span the future shall be a bleak one. The longest time that I can give you is a week, so you must work hard!" he emphasized.

He raised his hand, flicked it in her direction, and Kagome was thrown back.

" The miko that I want you to learn from in your time is too preoccupied at the moment, so I shall send you to a time when she can teach you all you need to know."

Kagome screamed and was knocked unconscious from the force of her travel.

--------------------------------------

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes relunctantly to someone who was shaking her.

"Kikyo!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened in realisation and scrambled away from the other miko until her back was against the wall of the well.

Kikyo frowned.

"So you know who I am. How? Are you after the jewel? Wait, are those _fragments _of the jewel around your neck?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

Kagome clutched the bottle that held the jewel shards.

"Kikyo doesn't know me, and she sees the jewel shards around my neck.Wait a second, to learn from a miko who was preoccupied at the moment? Kikyo?" she thought in shock, her eyes widening.

"Give me those." she said coldly while reaching for the shards.

"No!" Kagome yelled and whacked her hand away.

"Those look like Shikon Jewel shards. I don't know how you got them but you're giving them to me." she stated like it was the end of discussion.

"Kikyo, these aren't shards from the jewel that you are protecting." Kagome tried to reason.

"Then that means that there are two jewels." Kikyo shot back.

"Could we just leave this well? The demonic aura around here is as thick as anything."

The other miko paused, nodded and they began to climb the vines out of the well.

Afterwards, they walked towards Kikyo's village. Once they settled into her hut, which was close to wear the sacred jewel was being kepted, they sat down and began to talk.

"So, I don't know your name." Kikyo began.

"It's," Kagome paused.

"What happens here must affect the future one way or another. I should use an alias while I'm here." Kagome reasoned with herself.

"Shizuka." she said with as much conviction as she could.

"Well Shizuka, you owe me an explanation. Why were you unconscious in the bone eater's well? With what looks to be Shikon Jewel shards around your neck?"

Kagome shook her head.

" I can't answer that. Just know that I bring no harm to this village and to not speak of my arrival to anyone unless neccesary. You see, I possess spiritual powers much like yours. But I don't know how to use them properly and it is hard to find a suitable teacher during these times of war. So as a result, I don't know how to fully exercise my powers. But you see, my time here is short so I would not bother you for long, just one week. Will you teach me Kikyo?"

Kikyo studied Kagome for several moments.

"One week isn't enough to learn everything." Kikyo stated.

" I can shoot purification arrows and reflect curses back to my opponents." Kagome tried to persuade.

"Well it's a start. At least you can at some level release your spiritual powers. Come, I sense a demon approaching. Let's see how you fair against it." Kikyo said while getting a bow and arrows and handing them to Kagome.

Kagome followed the other miko to a clearing where a bear demon was rapidly approaching the village. Kagome quickly shot an arrow towards the demon which hit its arm. The demon staggered back and set his big brown eyes towards his opponent and started for her at an alarming rate. Kagome squeaked, took a few steps back and quickly shot another arrow towards it and this time itstruck home and shot him in the heart where he then desinigrated.

Kagome turned towards Kikyo.

"Well I was able to see the limits of your powers. I believe that you equal to me in power ad therefore should be able to do everything that I can do. I also noticed that you showed emotion towards your opponent in battle. That is unacceptable and you must learn to control yourself. But although it will be difficult with a one week time limit, I think that I can teach you. You must remember that I must still protect the jewel."

Kagome nodded.

"Let's begin then. First you must change. Those clothes are not fit for a priestess such as yourself." Kikyo said as she wavered her hands at Kagome's school clothes.

They walked back to Kikyo's hut where Kagome changed.

"You hair is almost as long as mine, which may be problem for you if it's loose in battle. Would you like a hair band?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No thank you Kikyo. My hair hasn't been a problem in the past."

Kikyo shrugged and made her way outside.

Kagome sighed.

"Kikyo would surely notice more of a ressemblance if I wear a hair band. Our hair falls the same way." she thought as she followed her teacher.

"Now then, let's begin shall we? First I'm going to teach you how to sense demonic auras." Kikyo stated.

So Kagome learnt and worked hard. Kikyo was a hard teacher and expected much from her and Kagome struggled to keep up. By the end of the day, she was exhausted but satisfied with what she had learned.

"Kikyo would you mind if I went to a hot spring for awhile? I need to rebuilt my strength."

Kikyo nodded.

"I guess we're done for today. But bring your bow and arrows with you and continue to train your senses to evil and practice some archery." she demanded.

Kagome nodded and retrieved the things that she needed and headed for a hot spring. Once she arrived she got into the water and closed er eyes in relief as her stressed muscles relaxed. After a few minutes she tuned her senses and practiced searching for demonic presenses around her.

Ten minutes later, she sensed a dark presense which was approaching her at an alarming speed. She quickly got out of the water, loosely puts on her clothes and aimed her bow at where the presence would appear and once she saw who it was she dropped her arrow in shock. It was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha landed in front of her.

"Didn't think that you would be surprised to see me Kikyo." he said while smiling and approaching her.

But Kagome backed away.

"Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo. My name is Ka-Shizuka, I'm here under Kikyo's teachings this week." she said trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kikyo, I know who you are by now. No one else smells like..." he said as he trailed off.

_Sniff, Sniff_

Inuyasha's eyed widened.

"You're not her." the dog demon said in shock.

Kagome smiled.

"I know," she said as she dressed completely, "but I know that her and I look and smell alike."

She picked up her things.

"But if you want to see Kikyo," she continued, "she's at her hut a the moment, where I'm heading."

Inuyasha nodded and prepared to take off again.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled.

"What is it wench?" he growled while turning towards her.

"You're just going to leave me here when we are going in the same direction?" she demanded.

The hanyou blinked.

"Well what you expect me to do?" he demanded.

Kagome got on his back, as she was used to doing.

"Now go." she stated.

Inuyasha was about to throw her off and leave but something about the girl reminded him of Kikyo, and he loved Kikyo.

He took off towards the village and due to the hanyou's speed, arrived quickly.

"Well I'd better now. I still have to practice my archery. Good night." Kagome said while turning around and walking away.

Inuyasha stared after her,

"So much like Kikyo, yet so unlike her. Mysterious, but the light in her eyes tells otherwise. She makes me happy..."

She frowned and shook his head trying to clear his head from the thought of the weird new girl, frustrated with his thoughts

"Stop it Inuyasha! You met the girl five minutes ago and she makes you feel happy now?" he thought to himself.

He calmed himself and calmly entered the hut.

Inside, Kikyo looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello Inuyasha. Didn't expect you to come tonight because of the new moon." she said.

Inuyasha returned the smile.

"Well I figured who better to protect me in my time of need then you."

Kikyo's smile grew and nodded.

Inuyasha sat near a wall close to the fire trying to get comfortable as the transformation to make him human reached its final stages. Kikyo sat beside him, bow and arrow closeby and leaned against him. Inuyasha put his head against the wall, closed his eyes and vaguely wondered how that Shizuka knew his name.

TBC

--------------------------------

Well I hope that you all enjoed the first part! I may have the next chapter up by tomorrow depending on the amount of reviews I get. hint, hint


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's Part 2 like I promised. I hope that you all enjoy it! .

------------------------------

Kagome shot and killed another demon.

She frowned.

"I wonder why Kikyo isn't here with all the demonic aura here. Could she be relying on me to protect the jewel right now? Or has Kikyo's powers decreased that much?" she pondered as she remembered one of her conversations with the Kikyo of her time.

The smell of smoke intruded her nostrils.

She looked up to see fire burning away at some trees and ran towards it.

Kagome couldn't quite get up to the fire, but the smoke lead her to the bottom of a cliff where there was the burnt body of a man. The miko covered her nose from the stench as she neared him and covered her eyes from the sight. The person was so badly burned and was barely recognisable. Was this person even alive? She walked to the body, uncovered her eyes and they widened in shock.

It was Onigumo!

Kagome staggered back and fell over.

Onigumo.

The very person who would turn into Naraku, who killed so many people.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the burnt body and stared down at him hatred evident in her blue eyes.

Naraku, the person responsible for the many hardships that her friends had to face. The person who would try to kill her so many times because according to him she was too meddlesome in his affairs because of her spiritual powers. The person who would control, manipulate, and destroy so many lives because he was so selfish in achieivng his own goals.

Kagome placed an arrow in her bow and aimed it at Onigumo.

"I can stop it all from happening right now. I can save so many lives. It all ends now. Even if he isn't Naraku right now, I can't change the fact that he will turn into that monster." she thought as she pulled the bow harder and was about to release the arrow when she was unexpectedly surrounded by starlike lights.

She loosened the bow when she saw the Vision of Time appear in front of her.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded, "It hasn't been a week yet! Not even 24 hours!"

The being's eyes narrowed.

"You're right about that, but you were going to change history dramatically and I couldn't allow you do that." he replied calmly.

"That's right, I was going to kill the vial man that was going to turn into Naraku." she shot back.

The eyes of the Vision of Time closed and took a breath before opening them again.

"Kagome you must understand that despite all the lives that Naraku has destroyed, he plays a crucial part in history." he tried to explain.

"A crucial part in history? Like cursing Miroku's family with the wind tunnel? Like killing all of Sango's village? Like pinning Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other? How about all the other lives that Naraku destroyed and manipulated?" she shouted.

The being in front of her seemed to loose his patience.

"Don't you realise that you would never have ever met Inuyasha if not for Naraku?" he yelled, loosing his patience.

Kagome froze speechless.

"Think about it. If not for Naraku, Kikyo and Inuyasha would have succeeded in turning Inuyasha human and the Shikon Jewel would have disappeared.They would have died naturally. Miroku's family would have been cursed anyway because it was their destiny to be so. Sango's village would have been destroyed anyway, again because of destiny. You also forget the laws of balance: where there is good, there is always evil. If there was no Naraku then the spider demon would have founded someone else with a dirty soul to letch off of. At least with Naraku when you go back to your time, you will know what you are up against."

Kagome nodded, but something was still bothering her.

"Even if Inuyasha turns human, the odds of him being alive in 50 years," she started but the Vision of Time interrupted her.

"You wouldn't have met Inuyasha for the simple reason that you would never have been set back in the past in the first place. The threads of fate would have changed and since Inuyasha in his demon form would have been able to protect you, it would have been suicide for you to be brought to the feudal era." he explained simply.

Kagome fell to the ground as she absorbed the information.

"There is no alternative then?" she asked weakly.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"So then, are you telling me that I can't do anything to stop what's going to happen?"

The being again shook his head.

Kagome looked down.

"Well at least Inuyasha and Kikyo won't be killing each other this week." she said as she tried to light in her current predicament.

The Vision of Time was silent.

Kagome looked up to the being with wide eyes after several moments.

"Right?" she squeaked in panic.

"You must make sure it happens." he simply said.

"No! No! I refuse! You can't make me! You _cannot _ask that of me!" she yelled.

"How do you think that Naraku knew or even suspected that Inuyasha and Kikyo were together and of their plans? What do you think really drove him to become Naraku?"

"You still cannot ask me to willingly..." she started but was once again cut off.

"You have to Kagome. To ensure that history stays on course."

A part of the light in Kagome's eyes vanished as she nodded and she was returned to the scene where Onigumo was at her feet.

She looked down at him with contempt and saw that his eyes had opened and she ran away.

"Kikyo should find him tomorrow. The Vision of Time didn't say anything about bringing him to the cave." she thought.

Kagome spent another hour releasing her anger and rage caused by the thought of the task before her on the demons that appeared before her. None of them stood a chance.

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Kikyo woke up her pupil at dawn and they began Kagome's teachings.

Kagome, having stayed up later then she should have was groggy.

"Shizuka! How late did you stay up last night?" Kikyo demanded.

"There were a lot of demons outside last night. With all the demonic auras, I couldn't sleep so I went and killed all I could." she replied choosing her words carefully.

Kikyo frowned.

"There were no demons last night, or else I would have sensed them." Kikyo stated.

Kagome simply stared at Kikyo.

"You mean, you really didn't sense any demonic auras in the area?" she asked incredulously.

There was a silence for several moments.

"Well let's continue shall we? As I was saying earlier, you have to learn how to release your spititual powers without arrows..."Kikyo went on.

Kagome put her disturbing thought at the back of her mind for now. It was time to learn.

-----------------------------------------

It was sunset, and she was exhausted. She was really exercised her powers today.

"No staying up late for me tonight." she thought to herself as she closed her eyes to sleep.

A couple of hours later she awoke to someone russling in the hut.

Kikyo was looking around frantically for some medicine.

"Kikyo, what's going on? Did something happen?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I found a man terribly burned just outside the village. Since I can't move him much, I had to put him in a cave not far from here. I'm just searching for medicine and bandages to take care of him." Kikyo

answered not stopping in her searching.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Kagome asked despite herself.

"No, no, I can handle this. You go back to sleep." she replied while rushing out of the hut with all of the medical supplies she needed.

Kagome layed back down, completely awake.

So it had begun, she couldn't sleep now just thinking about it.

--------------------------------------------

As the sun rose over the village, a fifteen year old miko could be seen practicing her powers and killing any demons which confronted her. She paused for a moment taking in the sight before her. The

green grass below her slightly wet due to the light rain of the night before. The sight of the rising sun was so beautiful and it calmed her raging soul. She wanted to run so bad, run away from everything just to

be alone. But the words of the Vision of Time rang continuously in her ears.

Kagome sighed and looked away from the sight.

She had no choice but to stay, there was too much at stake. She wouldn't sacrifice potencially more lives because she was a coward. She would do it because she had to, not because she wanted to.

She whirled around to a ruttle in the trees, and she relaxed.

"Inuyasha, I know that you're here. Come watch the sunrise with me." Kagome invited.

Inuyasha jumped out of the trees into the clearing next to Kagome.

"How did you know that I was there?" he asked.

Kagome chuckled.

"I told you that I was here under Kikyo's teachings. Therefore I'm a priestess. I'm sure that you can figure out the rest."

Inuyasha frowned but nodded.

"Why are you really here?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome turned to him questioningly, frows creased.

"What makes you think that I'm up to something?" she asked.

"Well you just show up here unexpectantly, Kikyo said that it was in a well unconscious. What do you expect us to think?" he shot back.

Kagome blinked.

"We?"

Inuyasha hmphed.

"Ok well just me, but still. It's suspicious."

Kagome smiled.

"You don't have to worry Inuyasha." she said as she tried to put his fears to rest.

Inuyasha growled.

"That's another thing, how do you know my name?" he demanded.

Kagome blinked and tried to think fast.

"Well, I was doing research on your father and it mentioned that he had two sons: Sesshomanru and Inuyasha and it had a picture of you and I recognized you." Kagome blurted out.

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments.

"You mean some people actually know me?" he asked completely shocked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well alright then, I'll let this go for now. You should watch yourself around here though, a lot of demons come to get the jewel." he warned.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha simply looked at her for a few moments before taking off. The young miko turned back to watch the sunrise over the new day with a grin lighting up her face.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter! R&R!

kagomepup - thanks a lot! .

inuyasha151515 - oh wow, thanks a alot. For the actual storyline of the show?

Any other comments can be sent to !


End file.
